Not As He Seems
by magidont
Summary: Ness gets a new room mate called Lucas. There was word going around that Lucas was a shy, timid boy and very easy to make friends with, but when Ness finally meets the boy is he what he seems? Ness and Toon Link try to find out why he's acting this way and before you know it, Ness starts to develop feelings for the rude, lone Lucas - which slightly scares him at first. Ness x Lucas
1. A New Comer (Chap One)

It was a fairly nice day at the Smash Mansion, the weather was cold but the sun was out, everyone seemed cheerful as usual and everyone got on with their day.  
A couple of brawls here and there but mostly it was snacking at the canteen and chilling in your room or outside, I chose to stay in my room.  
I looked beside me and saw an unmade bed, only a bed stand and a mattress without its sheet, not even a blanket and pillow were there.  
I sighed, I've had that empty bed in my room for as long as I've stayed in this room, I've been a lone brawler.  
Everyone else had a room mate, Mario was with Luigi, Peach was with Zelda, Marth was with Ike and who was I with? No one.  
I mean, I had friends, like Toon Link (Who is my best friend) and Pit but whenever I asked Master Hand if he could exchange to my room he always refused, no matter how many times I asked.  
I just wish I had a room mate

Bang Bang!  
"Ness?"

I looked up to my door, someone was knocking loudly and that voice was familiar.  
I walked up to my door and opened it, welcomed by Master Hand and a stranger beside him.

"Ness, it's your lucky day!" He sang, more cheerful than usual  
"You finally have a room mate!"

Well, wouldn't you know?  
I widened my eyes, I couldn't believe it! I finally had a room mate!  
I wonder who they were? I bet they're totally cool! We could brawl together and play baseball, hang out with Toon Link and Pit and have sleep overs where we stay up til' 3am and watch cartoons non-stop, we could stay up late by ourselves and just talk and tell stories about each other, Damn, I was so excited!

I could of jumped for joy but a sudden happy outburst would probably scare my new room mate and make them think I was a complete weirdo, which was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I do?" I asked, happiness entering my voice but not enough to make it obvious I was over the moon

"Mhm, here we have Lucas." He indicated to a boy next to him, around my height with light blond hair that was styled in a cowlick and cloudy blue eyes, what he wore was similar to me but the blue in his shirt was replaced with and he didn't wear a cap or a backpack but he did have a smallish suitcase with him, he didn't look so much nervous or shy, more tired than anything else.

"I'll leave you to it, Ness. Make sure to take care of him and help him get used to the area." Master Hand left the corridor and left me and Lucas to it.

After a small silence, I held out my hand

"Hi, I'm Ness, welcome to Smash Mansion." I greeted with a smile

"I know who you are, Master Hand told me about five times..." The new boy answered fairly rudely, walking straight past me without shaking my hand

Jeez, he's irritable...  
I couldn't argue though, He's probably been on a long journey and must be tired

"Oh...Uhm, So...You're Lucas?" I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly

"Yeah, whats it to ya'?" He stared back to me, putting his suitcase at the end of the empty bed and sitting on the naked mattress, a not impressed expression was smeared on his face

"Nothing, I just-" I began but was soon cut off

"Look, Ness. I'm really not in the mood right now so could you just leave me alone?" He spat at me, almost like he was eager to punch me straight in the mouth.

"Y-Yeah, sure." I backed off, swallowing and feeling very awkward

Who died? Sheesh...  
I was only trying to be friendly and he answered with such venom that I couldn't even phathom what situation I was in.  
He lay on the bed and turned over to face the wall, I could only see the back of his head  
I sighed and didn't bother saying much else as I would be met with more unkind words.

I turned towards the door and opened it, walking in the dorm room corridor in just my pajamas and closing the door behind me, the sign on the door was no longer "Ness", it now said "Ness &amp; Lucas".

I sighed and shook my head.  
I strut off down the hallway to help clear my head, leaving Lucas to boil on his emotions alone and decided to come back to bed when I was sure he was asleep.

A room mate was better than no room mate, but now I was thinking this was no longer the case.


	2. A Heated Discussion (Chap Two)

"That's all he said to you? Jeez, what a Dunce!"

A turned my head away slightly, I was in Toon Link's room and I just told him about the recent events of yesterday I had with my new roomate, Lucas.

"No seriously, dude! He sounds like the biggest wash out ever!" He spread his arms open, showing how much he meant in his sentence

"Y-Yeah, I know. I can't just go back to Master Hand about it, he'll get super pissed off at the fact I've begged for a roomate for so long and now I don't want this one." I sighed, there was no way I was digging myself out of this one, especially based on my previous actions.

"Why don't you sneak and sleep in my room at night, there's no rules against sleepovers, right?" Toon Link laid back on the bed, shrugging as he dropped the pile of cards in his hand on the floor, we were currently playing poker.

"Uh, yeah there are..." I half smiled

"Wait, really? It's just sleepovers though, not like you'd kill anyone in the process." Toon Link sat back up straight, surprised at my responce

"I'd think otherwise.." I began

"There was an incident with Peach, Zelda and Samus. They kept pranking Link and Mario and stuff, they were having a guys night then there the girls were having a girls night. They were just goin' at it!" I laughed innocently, remembering the situation vividly, the guys begged me to join in so they could throw cream at the girls

"Woah, man. Well...Either way, just sneak in. Pit won't mind, will ya' Pit?" He turned his head to face the white winged brunette

"Oh uh, nah, I don't mind." He brought his head up and answered nonchalantly, giving his wings a little flap

"Sweet! I'll seeya every night then." Toon Link laughed with me joining in

Atleast I didn't have to stay with Lucas the whole time, I mean yeah, at day but I could just sneak away and hang with Toon Link and Pit at night, It would work!  
I was packing my stuff in my backpack to go to Toon Link's and Pit's room, I could just leave it there anyway since I was coming back every night.  
I had everything with me, my pajamas, toothbrush, some snacks and comb, along with other necessities like deodrant or if I needed a shower.  
I smiled and left my bag at the end of my bed, waiting to go over to Toon Link's, yet, I couldn't ignore the abscence of Lucas, he wasn't on his bed like I guessed he would be, maybe he went to explore the area? Eh, I couldn't care.  
I sat and watched TV for a while until dinner was called, then my door opened, it was Lucas.

As always, he had that unimpressed expression on his face and walked like the whole world was boring him.

"Hey, man." I said without expression, just a quick hello, he couldn't say anything to that

"Eh, whatever." ...I stand corrected

"Where were you?" I turned my head, facing him on his bed

"None of your buisness!" He glared

"Uhm, yes it is! You're under my care until you get used to this place!" I answered back rather harshly, which I shouldn't have done, but god dammit, this guy was getting on my nerves!

He only stared, fairly surprised

"I'm not your child, leave me alone." This time his tone was a lot calmer but still disinterested

I only sighed and turned away from him, thank god I didn't have to see him later.

* * *

Dinner was called and me, Pit, Toon Link were all sitting at our table...Along with Lucas.

"Did you guys see that new episode? Man, it was funny!" Toon Link laughed

"Yeah yeah! I only got to see it half way through though, I had to uh, leave." I felt awkward, but it was Lucas's fault, thats what I was watching until I had a little heated discussion with Lucas.

"How come?" Pit cocked his head at an angle

I turned to face Lucas, his head was down and he didn't bother saying a word through out our time in the Dining hall, I faced back to the guys

"Lucas." I mouthed, they both nodded and rolled their eyes

This caused Lucas to look up at all of us

"What?" He said, some actual tone in his voice for once

"Nothing." I said, trying not to laugh, yet Toon Link was stifling laughs

He glared at us and got up to leave

"Hey-hey! Where are you going, you gotta stay here." I looked up at him

"Why?" He looked around with his eyes

"So I can keep an eye on you." I added more emphasis onto my words like he had forgotten why I was here

"I know where our room is, idiot." He spat

I only glared at him, to which he did back

"Yeah! give him a map and a compass and he'll find it within a week!" Toon Link laughed

Lucas only gave him a cold stare

"Seriously, dude. You ain't gonna find your way around without Ness, here. Stop being a stubborn douche and sit down." Toon Link said calmy

I was surprised, shocked even! I knew Toon Link had some back bone but he was never like this, I almost wanted to laugh

"Who do you think you're talking to, Santa's elf?" Lucas spat again

Me and Pit started snorting with laughter, Toon Link was only in shock

"I'm talking to you, cow-licked-your-hair!" Toon link raised his voice with his reply

All three of us were laughing at this point, almost causing a scene  
Lucas grit his teeth and stormed out of the dining area, I was almost about to go after him but I lost my patience with him, this was way too funny!


	3. Movie Night (Chap Three)

WOW, I'M SORRY  
I really need to update it so fuck it, I'm doing it now ;n;  
I nearly forgot about it until someone reminded me and I also changed some errors in the first two chapters, they were bothering me ;w;  
so nevertheless, here is chapter 3 of "Not as he seems". Enjoy c:

* * *

We all walked back to Pit and Toon Link's room, still chuckling at the events that took place in the dining hall.

"Cow-licked-you-hair! I still can't get over that!" Pit started laughing hard again

"But seriously! Doesn't it look like a cow just walked up to him and gave his stupid hair a lick?" Toon Link responded, smirking

"Yes! Hahaha, what makes it funnier is just imagining it! Just a cow licking his hair, ahahaha!" Pit proceeded to laugh more, tears forming in his eyes. TL joined in with him, both of them almost falling to the floor

"Alright alright you two, don't make another scene." I grinned, chuckling myself

I couldn't lie, I did feel a little bad for Lucas, he can't just act like a dick for no reason, there's always a reason behind something.  
Maybe he was forced to come to the Smash mansion? He was having trouble at home and its the reason he came here?  
I did want to talk to him but I didn't want a face full of venom again and whats the point in making the effort if hes just going to piss both of us off even further?

"Okay, lets get in, I'll set a couple of blankets for you later, Ness." TL sighed from his laughter

"Okay." I nodded, smiling

"Let's get this sleepover started then! Woo!" Pit started hovering, punching the air in excitement, I joined in, shouting in glee also.

I had already picked up my backpack from my room after dinner, Lucas didn't seem to be sulking on his bed which I thought was weird, maybe he went outside or was lost which was most likely the case.  
Either way, I grabbed my bag and ran for my life back to TL and Pit's room before he saw me and asked questions.

"What should we watch first?" TL opened his closet and looked for the blankets and pillows he was talking about

"Zombieland!" Pit voted

"Hm, what about The Breakfast club?" I joined in with the vote, I love my old classics, it made me a bit of a hipster but when your parents are teens in the 80's, what can you do?

"My fair lady!" TL chuckled, me and Pit both gave him a weird look, clearly TL's parents were old...very old.

"...What? It's a classic!" we all laughed and shook our head

"We can watch all three, but lets start with Zombieland, pleaaaaase!" Pit swooped around the room

"Okay okay, don't break anything again, Pit." TL placed the bedding on the floor and looked at the movie collection by their large TV

I moved over and placed my bedding in a comfortable position and sat down on it as TL started up the Blu-ray player.  
Pit and TL sat next to me, grabbing some pillows and snacks, huddling in place to we could watch comfortably.  
the movie began with its opening sequence, the rules of a zombie apocolypse. Pit started to mouth the actor's speech, chuckling each time

"C'mon Pit, don't ruin it." I lightly punched him, laughing a little

"Heh, sorry sorry." he rubbed his arm, stopping repeating of the character

We watched a bit more as I thought of something hilarious to say

"I think these rules apply to me living with Lucas, and I've only been with him a day!"

They both started laughing and agreeing, I felt a bit mean and its not like me to be a bit of a bully but I was only joking, just glad he's not here right now.

"Man, Ness. I know you take a joke but I never expected that from you." Pit flapped his wings slightly

...So I was right.

TL chuckled as he put some popcorn into his mouth, nodding his head.

Through out the whole movie we weren't really watching it, we were just talking about random crap, sometimes we would bring up Lucas but that would be it.  
I couldn't help feeling some guilt ride over me, for some odd reason I kept thinking he was listening in, putting his ear to the door and all that.  
I was over thinking it but I had that fear, why would he want to? he hated me!

I looked over to the door for a second, shaking my head and turning it back to the TV.  
I was just gonna keep quiet for a while, if the two of them asked questions I'd just say I was watching the movie, it was a good excuse while I thought for a bit.  
It felt like one of those cheesy movies moments but I couldn't get the way TL treat Lucas out of my head, what if there was something wrong with him?

* * *

I slowly took my hand off the door, sighing and blinking a few times, I felt tears rise in my eyes as I heard copious amounts of laughter come from the other side of the door after a harsh comment was made about me.  
I started to walk back down the hallway, wanting to go outside for some air for a while.


	4. Considering His Own Escape (Chap Four)

**Short chapter this time, but I promise the next one will be a long one ^^  
****I needed to get past this topic and then get into the juicy stuff :D**

* * *

"Aha, man that was great!" TL sighed in happiness and placed the remote down

Me and Pit were both sat back to back groaning, thank god that damned "classic" was finished

"Toon, you have some weird interests in movies..." Pit groaned, rolling off of me and onto the floor, his wings slumping next to him

"Oh c'mon on! My fair lady is great!" He glared, putting his hands to his hips

"Yeah, to a 70 year old woman..." I sighed, causing Pit to chuckle

Toon Link only glared and laid on his back

"It's gettin' late, we should get to sleep." He looked at the clock by his bed and got up to sit on his bed

"Yeah, agreed." Pit stood up and hovered over to his bed, yawning

"Same." I flopped to my side on my cushions and chuckled, lazily reaching for my backpack and pulling my stripped pajamas out of them

"Alright, all of us turn around." TL made a circle motion with his finger as he had his pajamas in his other hand

me and Pit both nodded and we all turned away and began undressing, all we heard were shuffling noises and the sound of fabric being pulled, I was almost done getting dressed until I felt a presence and was pushed fairly hard, I lost my balance and fell to my side, my pajamas only by my thighs.

I heard loud laughter as I looked up to see Toon Link and Pit in their pajamas laughing their asses off.

"What the hell!?" I raised my voice, very confused

"Ahahaha! Oh my god! Perfect every time!" TL was laughing hard, eyes closed and hands on his stomach

"Why did you do that?" I rushed to pull up the rest of my pants and stood up

"Oh come on, Ness. It was a prank." Pit laughed along with TL

I rolled my eyes and pushed TL playfully back on his bed, he willingly fell and giggled more, I was about to playfully attack Pit when he swooped up and dodged me.

"Ha!" He smirked, pointing at his now flapping wings

"I'll get you some day!" I playfully shook my fist at him with a grin on my face and went to my hill of pillows and blankets, it looked so comfortable I couldn't wait to sleep

* * *

I wandered around outside for a while, the sky was dark and the stars were glowing, a few clouds were faintly in sight, too.  
I wonder how late it must be.  
I decided to walk around the large open area situated in the Smash mansion area, it looked like it would go on for miles and miles, I noticed there were tall grass fields, then forests and even a cliff that would go to a beach.  
I decided to stick close to the mansion so I wouldn't get lost and saw a tall and lone tree, I walked over and sat under it, leaning my head on it's cold and hard bark, sighing.

I wish I didn't have to be here, my dad was almost forcing me to go, telling how it was "good for me" and "an opportunity like this only comes once", he's never one to put pressure on me but after mom left he began to be a lot like her...

I hugged my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees, looking at the sky, a small breeze moving by making me shiver a bit but it didn't bother me too much.  
I didn't wanna go back inside, I won't care if I get told off for not going to bed, I just want to be alone.  
After what I heard Ness say about me, I definitely don't want anything to do with him anymore, it sucks I have to be his stupid room mate!

I don't wanna be here!  
I don't wanna be a "brawler"!  
I don't wanna make friends!  
and I certainly don't wanna be Ness's damned room mate!

I don't see why I have to be here after all that happened...  
I just don't understand why they want me of all people, I'm pretty much worthless to be honest.

I looked up at the cliff ending.  
What if I just left?  
What if I made my way down to the beach and swam my way home?  
Sure, it would take a long time but I have PSI, I can just glide my way home across the water and try and find Tazmily.

I considered it for a few minutes and got up, walking a decent distance to the cliff edge and looking down, it was a high height but I could jump down without hurting myself, I could just bounce my way from ledge to ledge until I met the sand.  
I didn't have my belongings but I couldn't remember anything important I had taken with me apart from clothes and pajamas, which I had plenty at home with dad.  
I was about to jump off the cliff until a heard a loud voice call my name.  
I jumped in shock and turned round, I didn't see anyone but they didn't sound very happy...  
It was most likely the floating hand.

I ran back to the mansion to find him, while running I looked back at the cliff, nodding and making sure by tomorrow night I get my way home...


	5. Their First Brawl (Chap Five)

I woke up the next morning with Toon Link next to me...

Huh, Toon Link was next to me...

**Wait, what the hell?**

"AAAAGH!"

"AAAAAGH WHATWHATWHAT!"

"What's going on!"

I sighed in relief and sat up

"Jesus christ, TL, you scared the crap outta me!"

"What ho-...why am I lying next to you?" He looked around, questioning his move of position from his bed to the floor, next to me.

"That's what I wanna know." I blinked a few times, looking at him

There was a short silence, looking at each other for a few moments.  
Me to TL, TL to Pit, Pit to me and switches.  
We then got up and completely moved on from the matter, no words exchanged.  
That was the weirdest morning I've ever experienced in my life!

"Who's going in the shower first?" TL dusted his pajama shirt off

"Ness should go, he's our guest." Pit fluttered his wings a little, sitting with his legs crossed on the bed

"Oh yeah, heh. Shower's yours, Ness." He chuckled, turning his head from Pit and to me with a smile

"Awesome, thanks. I'll be quick." I nodded, taking my backpack into the on-suite and getting undressed to take a quick shower, I remembered I had a brawl today, I wasn't sure with who though.

I quickly washed myself, not needing to clean my hair, and got out, drying myself off and putting some clean clothes on. My usual shorts and shirt, with my red and blue cap.

I excited the bathroom, TL walking in after me.  
A few short minutes past and Pit went in next.  
Once we were all clean and dressed we head down to the dining hall to get some breakfast, having a casual chat as we head down.

We picked our usual breakfast favourites, I got some pancakes and bacon and a small glass of orange juice.  
TL casually had cereal and toast and Pit was all the way with his fruit and yogurt.

We sat down and started eating, talking about our tournaments for the day, TL was with Snake and Mario. Pit was against Peach, ROB and Zelda.  
I had no idea who I was with! All I knew is that I just had one for today.

"You guys know where Lucas is?" I asked, looking around the hall

TL and Pit gave me a strange look

"Why do you care?" TL asked, eating a spoonful of cereal

"Hey, I may not like him but doesn't stop my job of looking after him." I rolled my eyes

"You did hear what he said, right?"

I gave him a confusing look

"'I don't need your help!' blah blah blah!" He stood up and put on an imitating voice of Lucas with a bit of a clumsy and stupid tone to it, crossing his eyes with a stupid voice

I started laughing, as did Pit

"Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't give it to him, but Master Hand will be on my case if I don't so...It's best if I do." I shrugged, chewing a piece of pancake

"Yeah, you know how Handy is, always complaining about something or other." Pit pointed his spoon at both of us

I looked around a second time and then noticed a distinguishing feature of the boy I was looking for, his hair licked by a c- I mean, his hair styled in a "cow lick".  
He was sitting alone at a table with a simple plate of toast, eating fairly slowly and his usual expression of moodiness.

I sighed and got up

"Found him, I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Alright."  
"Good luck, ha ha."

I approached him and stood at his table

"Hey, you got any tournaments today?" I asked, leaning on the table with my hand pressed down on the surface

"I dunno." He shrugged at me

"Well, after breakfast we need to go to the training center, so I'm gonna need to show you where it is."

His expression, as expected, turned to a scowl

"I can find it on my own." His voice was now in a meaner tone

I sighed in frustration

"No you can't, you haven't been here two days, you'll get lost!" I face palmed and gave an annoyed look

"Well I sure as hell found the garden area on my own! And the field, and the beach!" He raised his voice at me, sitting up perfectly straight

"Wait...What?" I looked at him in confusion

There is no way he could find that on his own and come back to his room in safety without getting lost, what in the-?

"Yeah, I wasn't the only one who ran off on their own little adventure, care to explain to me why you never showed up at out room last night?" He squinted his eyes with a scowl on his face

Oh crap.

"I was...sleeping over a friends room..." I took my hand and weight off the table and stood awkwardly in front of him

"Uh-huh, sure. So it wasn't just to get away from me?" He crossed his arms, his body language demanding an explanation

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised! You've treat me like crap the second you got here! I greeted you kindly and was always helpful so it's you who has the deal here! Not me!" I got closer to him, standing more threatening

"Well maybe I didn't want any of that!" He got closer to me too

"You could have just said that!" I opened my arms, nearly shouting at him

"I didn't think I'd need to! I'm already useless enough as it is!" He yelled at me, emotion growing in his voice

I took a step back, surprised at what he said

"Wha-...?"

He looked down in silence for a few short moments and got up, walking past me

"I'll just ask someone else where the training center is..." His tone was now sad, he was looking down but I knew his expression was an upset one

I blinked a few times, I noticed half of the dining hall was staring at me, mainly the scene that just occurred.  
Many were as surprised as I was.

There was word that got round before the newcomer came here, it was said that he was shy, sweet and caring.  
He didn't say much but he was a good friend.

We were wrong...Damn, were we wrong.

–

After the event in the dining hall, I explained everything that happened to Toon Link and Pit as we head to the training center, they were as surprised as I was about that final comment Lucas gave.

"You'd think he'd be really narcissistic, too." Pit flumped his wings at his sides as he rose an eyebrow

"Yeah, exactly! To think he's having trouble, too..." He looked down and shrugged

"Just give him time, let him settle in first and find his way round and he should be comfortable, most people are like that. I bet all those assumptions of Lucas are true just he's hiding them to not seem vulnerable." TL explained as we entered the center and went to the board

"That's...a really good point." I said, looking at my name and reading amongst my winnings, loses, draws and new brawls.

"Exactly! I betcha' after a week or so, he'll be chill." he shrugged nonchalantly, feeling pretty high of himself

I chuckled and looked back up at my name, my fighter's name appearing on the board.

I could have had a heart attack and yet, it was so expected.  
A coincidence? in a million years...

It was Lucas

_Shit._

"Guys, guess who I have..." I pointed up at my name, my expression was not amused

They both looked up and sighed

"Good luck, man."  
"That was so...predictable..."

I slumped my shoulders and walked over to the teleporter, which got me reading for my entrances on the stage, I got ready to use PK Teleport as the light was starting to beam up on the teleporter with signified that battle was going to start any minute now.

I soon saw Lucas come on the other side but he had something under his arm.  
A large, skin coloured table with legs.  
I studied it more and noticed it was a  
_No way, where did he get that?_

The counter started down and I started up my PK teleport, running onto the circle platform as the timer reached '1'.

I entered onto Onett stage, my favourite one and started fighting as the counter went down from '3'.

I jumped up and head for Lucas straight away, he jumped out of my way and blasted PK Fire at me.  
I used my shield and quickly used PK Thunder.  
I knocked him out the way and while I had the chance, I swung at him with my bat.

He got knocked back, recovering quickly, he jumped up and kicked at me, bringing me to the floor.  
He used PK fire once more and it hit, burning my skin causing a lot of damage to go up on my counter.

I tried to get up but he managed to grab me and hold onto me, kicking into me.  
I squinted my eyes shut, not being able to let go.  
He kicked me a couple more times, making me shout in pain, out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple of brawlers supporting either me or Lucas, I saw Pit and TL shouting and waving their arms around for me.  
I smiled a little but felt myself being thrown into the air by Lucas, his PSI surrounding me and knocking me up further.

I landed on the store roof and shook my self off, jumping down to attack him more, I brought out my bat a second time and managed to give a strike, blasting him out the stage.

I gave my usual 'Okay' taunt and saw Pit and TL jumping up and down in excitement, it's been ages since I've been able to get a strike with my bat on someone with little to no damage.

Lucas entered the stage again on his second life and jumped at me again to attack.  
The battle went on as expected, he attacked me, I attacked him, we dodged a couple of times, used some items.  
Soon, me and Lucas were on our last life and were fighting harder than before, trying to be the winner.  
I was about to use PK Flash on him until, out of nowhere, a smart bomb appeared and hit both of us, blasting us out the stage at the same time which only meant one thing.  
Sudden death.

I entered once again and jumped at him, he shot PK Fire, my heart racing, I managed to dodge and grab hold of him.  
He struggled and tried to let go but it was no use, I had a tight grip on him.  
Then something weird came over me.

Right there and then, I could have just blasted him out but...I couldn't  
I was just holding onto him, without any intention to give away his last life.

"W-What are you doing? You've won just beat me already!" He tried to push away but my grip was tight as ever

I only starred at him and held on.  
I for some reason couldn't hit him or hurt him and I had no idea why, it was so so easy yet so hard...

A split second past and he loosened my grip and jumped away from me, quickly grabbing his long, stick and running at me with it and trying to whack me.  
I tried to dodge but it was no use, I was hit and sent flying back, my last life gone.

–

Once I exited the stage, Pit and TL came running up to me

"Dude! What the hell was that!?"  
"You could of gotten him!"  
"You had him right there!"  
"Why did you stop!"

I sighed and walked past them

"I...I don't know, I just couldn't hit him..." I looked away from them and left the training center, my only brawl of the day was a lose.

* * *

I felt Ness' grip on me, it was tight and there was no way of him letting go.  
I was ready to feel his attack yet, nothing came.  
He was only starring at me.

"W-What are you doing? You've won just beat me already!" I shouted, trying to push away from him but it was still no use

He kept starring until I managed to loosen his grip and jump away from him, I quickly brought out my stick and ran at him, I could sense his dodge but I managed to strike at him making him blast-out.

I'd won.  
My first brawl was a win...

I exited the battle after the win and was greeted by a couple of supporting brawlers who hadn't had battles until later, they were all congratulating me yet all I heard was Pit and Toon Link's yelling, going up to Ness and interrogating him on his loss and how easy his win would have been.  
He left them and walked away, his head still high but I still sensed his attitude was low.

I only watched him until I saw no more of him.  
He let me win, he went easy on me!  
I scowled to myself, not feeling any better about myself.

What if he couldn't attack...No, he wouldn't 'care' about me, would he?

I looked away, blushing slightly at the thought of Ness not being able to hit me from sheer care.

No way, no way in hell, he let me win! He went easy on me!  
The dirty little scrub!

I sighed in frustration and head back to the leader board, my name now in gold from the win, a few brawlers clapped as I appeared in the main area, I had no more brawls today.  
Thank god for that.

I excited the training center, walking along a long path back to the mansion.  
I recognised the field at the side of me, it was the field I was at late, last night, under the tree and contemplating my escape.  
I sighed, lowering my eyes into a sad expression.

"Forget it...It doesn't matter..." I said to myself, heading toward the mansion.


	6. Fixing Up (Chap Six)

**Okay I've come back to update this, a lot of reviews said they wanted to say more of this, I did post something a few months ago saying that I would come back to this after finished All These Stars but I guess no one read it.  
After this chapter, I'll come back to it once I finished All These Stars. I'm writing too many fanfictions at once haha  
Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

I had trouble sleeping that night, thoughts were running in my head about Lucas and what happened in our brawl.  
How he won.

How I let him win.

But did I really though? I lost my sense of thought and what was going on, I must have blanked out all of a sudden, as weird as that was.  
The only thing that happened while I was gripping onto him was everything around me slowing down, only hearing muffled sounds and my heart rate increasing.  
Was I sick? Did I need to go see a doctor?

I feel fine now, the only thing bothering me was my sudden insomnia, the thoughts running through my head kept buzzing at me and I couldn't leave them alone.

I groaned, taking my pillow and placing over the back of my head as I face toward the floor.  
This is so dumb, the guy only keeps pestering me and making me annoyed with him so why do I keep thinking about him?  
The way he was struggling in my hands grip only made me feel even more awkward and to be honest, slightly embarrassed...  
He had this look on his face that screamed 'vulnerable', as if it were so easy to do anything to him next without any problem on my side.

I really want to talk with him about it but I feel like my efforts will be ruined again by his attitude, he even noticed it too, he shouted at for not taking his last life.  
I probably looked like the biggest idiot in that moment with everyone watching me stand there for no reason.  
I groaned again but this time taking the pillow and smushing it into my face and cringing, my cheeks growing red.  
It dawned on me how embarrassing it actually was in that moment of thinking about it over and over again.

I think my best bet is to discuss it with him in the morning, even if I did get a face full of attitude

I ran from TL and Pit's room and down the hall to where mine and Lucas' was, I managed to wake up before both of them despite my lack of sleep that night.  
I got changed and swiftly left the room without waking either one of them up, I came to my door and quietly opened it, expecting to see him inside but to my surprise, the little butterball wasn't there.

"Lucas?" I called out, loud enough for him to hear but no reply

I scratched my head in confusion and looked around, both of our bed were empty, I looked into the bathroom but he wasn't there either.  
Had he woken up early and already went down to the cafeteria for breakfast?  
Well, only one way to find out!

I dashed out the room and down the stairs, forgetting to close our door.  
I ran past the main hall and into the cafeteria, a few early birds were in there eating but apart from that small few, it was practically empty, I didn't spot a familiar blonde, cowlick so he couldn't of been here either.  
I sighed, where the hell could he have gone to? He hasn't even been here for an entire week and he probably knows his way around the mansion more than I did!  
Now would have been a good time to turn back and see if I could of caught him later but I wasn't giving up just yet.

I wandered around the entire house, the main hall, the reception desk, the front gates, even the garden but he wasn't anywhere to be found, I asked a few brawlers if they had seen him but they all shook theirs heads.  
Now I was starting to get worried, if he gets hurt or lost then its my fault, I was the one who was supposed to look after him even if I did storm off in a bad mood.  
Master hand won't be happy at all if I don't find him...

There was one place I hadn't checked and that was the gym and tournament area, he might have gone to check if he had any brawls today which seems reasonable.  
I ran out the mansion, through the garden again and along the path to the gym, but something out the corner of my eye caught my attention, I stopped dead in my tracks and looked to the side where the long field stretched out to where the grassy hill and single willow tree where placed.  
I noticed a familiar cowlick and was relieved that it was who I was looking for.  
I ran through the tall field and ended up on short, flat ground again, it has been a while since I came here even some of the other brawlers don't come here, it's more or less just nice scenery now that we appreciate every now and then.

"Lucas?" I called out again, I saw his head look up but as soon as he saw me he turned away, I was expecting him to scowl at me and tell me to go away in a crude manner but nothing was said

I wandered up to him and looked down at his half turned away face

"Can I talk to you?" I spoke up, awkwardly scratching my neck

"About?" His voice was quiet but still audible

"Yesterday." I knelt down next to him

"...Okay" He hesitated at first but then warmed up to the conversation topic

"I'm just as confused as you are about yesterday, I have no idea why I suddenly stopped like that, I could of easily taken your last life but I guess the outcome switched itself."

"Wait, so you didn't let me win?" He turned his head slightly, confused as what I was talking about

"What? No, I didn't let you win, all of a sudden I just... stopped and I don't know why" I rubbed my arm and turn away in embarrassment

"I guess I don't know why either." He sighed, crossing his arms

"I think I just, felt something for you." I turned back up at him, his expression changed

"Woah woah woah! You're not-!"

"No, not like that! Yikes, that's really awkward!" We both blushed

"What I meant was, I think there's a reason why you're acting the way you are and I got the feeling it was because of a traumatic event." I explained, wiping my left cheek to rid of the embarrassment

He turned away, his voice had become extremely quiet again

"Yeah..."

"Hm?" I turned my head up  
"Something happened?"

He only nodded

I swallowed, I was starting to feel really bad for all the things I had said and done to him now

"Before I came here, I lost two very special people in my life... First my mom and three years later, my brother" He hugged his knees into himself

I opened my mouth slightly but not to say something, only in shock

"That selfish and ungrateful pig! Turning everything innocent and kind into killing machines...including my brother..." I heard him sniff but saw no tears

"What do you mean?" I finally spoke out

"Drago's are sweet and friendly creatures, they won't hurt anyone. Until the day I was returning home with my brother and mom, one attacked my mother but no it wasn't any ordinary drago, it was a robotic and evil chimera. Me and my brother ran for our lives to only find out hours later that she died."

I listened

"Then came my brother, he had gone missing, saying something about avenging our mother. He was gone for three years, my dad had gone to the mountains everyday for three years just to look for him but he wasn't there.  
After journeying with my friends to help recover the world, he was there but he wasn't my brother anymore, he was an inhuman, robot slave and he didn't even know who I was.  
He ended up taking his own life and I'm only to blame for that." He sniffed again but this time I saw tears streaming down his face

"All because of that stupid frankin badge!" He shouted, picking up a decent sized stone and throwing it away from him, it smacked off the side of the cliff until it reached the sandy beach below

"Wow Lucas... I'm so sorry that happened to you, no wonder you-" I was cut off by him

"No, don't say sorry, that's all I ever hear! 'I'm so sorry that happened to you!' 'Oh that must have been awful!' 'I'm always here for you when you need it!' That does nothing!" His voice was now angry and loud, crying in anger

"But its true."

"No its not! People say they want to help but they can't, the only way to help me is to bring my mom and Claus back!" He started to sob, bringing his knees into himself

I didn't recognise the name Claus but I guessed that it must have been his brother he was talking about

"I wasn't going to say that, It's okay to be angry and upset, I get that but you can't treat others around you like they're worthless. They're people who have feelings just like you." I placed my hands down on my knees

"What?" He looked up at me, his face red was crying

"This whole time you've been pissing people off with your attitude and how rude you are, I understand your mental stability has been rocked because of those experiences but being mean isn't the answer, I know their idea of help doesn't appeal to you but maybe you should give it a try, it actually does help." I scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to console him

He move away or flick my hand off, he just sat there, still

"I-I know... even I think I'm a massive bully but I get pushed around all the time! The only way to overcome that is to, well, be nasty! It stops people making me feel more guilty than I already do, my self esteem is already in the gutter." He shook his head, sniffing again

I smiled

"Then we can work on that together, I'm more than willing to give this a second chance if you are, then I can see the real you, not just some fake and negative out layer."

I held out my hand to him  
"What do ya' say?"

He sat and thought for a while, the tension rising a little  
he finally took my hand and shook it

"Deal.

"Great!" I grinned  
"Well, my name is Ness, as you already know, and I've been at smash ever since it began so I know everything that goes on around here, even a few secrets" I chuckled  
"I come from a place called Onett in Eagleland, its nice to meet you"

I even saw him smile slightly, that was the first time I've ever seen him smile or look even remotely happy and it made me feel at ease about trying this again with him

"My name is Lucas and considering I'm new here, I know a lot about this place and where to go so I'm happy I'm not lost, I come from a place called Tazmily in the Nowhere islands, it's nice to meet you, too"

We both smiled at each other, after seeing that smile I knew that was the true Lucas and that he would come to show who he really was.  
I can only see this friendship getting better and better.


End file.
